


True Love That Night

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: American Graffiti (the movie)
Genre: F/M, completely fictional - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: My take on after the events of the movie.
Relationships: John Milner/Carol Morrison
Kudos: 3





	True Love That Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and can be found on the site creative poems.  
> (my pic is in my profile so no one can say it's not me.)  
> This is a fictional story about 2 fictional characters in the movie "American Graffiti". Carol, John Milner, and his yellow Deuce Coupe. I'm a car nut and love this movie. Twice a year we go to the Grand Rod Run and every time we go we see a yellow Deuce Coupe and a black '55 Chevy parked together. I was watching the movie tonight and got inspired to write this.

She still remembers getting into his car. And the way felt when she left it. After that night she knew that her heart would never be the same.  
  
He was on her mind ever since. Every time her sister went out she would beg to go with her. Hoping that she would catch a glimpse of his car. Or that he would see her and talk to her. Now that she was older, maybe he would give her a chance.  
  
It came on the radio that cool December night in 1964. Her true love was killed by a drunk driver. She remembered that he told her, even though he drag races, he was always careful. On that night he was headed home when someone took his life.  
  
She cried until her body couldn't cry anymore. Attending his funeral was so painful for her. After everyone else left his gravesite, she went to him and told him everything she felt since their special night.  
  
As the years past, she got married and had children. And even her children had children of their own. She led a full life making the most out of any situation. Because she knew that sometimes your life can be cut short. Her life was always filled with love.  
  
Sitting in the living room looking through memories of the past. It's been 43 years since that warm California fall night. She picks up that gear shift knob. Still shinning like a diamond. Closing her eyes as the tears fall again. Hearing his voice and feeling the rumble of his car.  
  
She knew that her true love would come for her. Her heart was racing too fast as she went to the window. Yes, her love has come for her. It's John in his yellow Deuce Coupe.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
Where were you in '62?


End file.
